


Long Way Down (Dirt Road Rejects - One-shot Deleted Scene)

by FythyrWisp



Series: Dirt Road Rejects [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Chains, Death, Drowning, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Rape, Revenge, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FythyrWisp/pseuds/FythyrWisp
Summary: Bartlett deserved to die. At least, Crowley thought so. Thankfully, he had connections for that. (Revenge! All the Triggers! All the warnings!)





	Long Way Down (Dirt Road Rejects - One-shot Deleted Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I'm pretty sure I put every trigger in the tags. That said, I'm not sure I hit them all. Please be careful. As much as you want to see this creep killed off, this is, just, well, awful. There are plenty who wouldn't be able to handle it, some parts I had to skip writing out, but this was heavily influenced by a fever, and got pretty nasty.
> 
> Also, you may notice a difference in the conversation between Crowley and Alfie, that's intentional, mostly due to POV.
> 
> Read at your own risk. I probably won't read this one again except for reference. Love you all! FythyrWisp)

* * *

"Lovely to see you, my dear." Crowley purred as Bela approached the table.

Throughout the years, she, and her unseen, unheard, and likely, unfriendly friend had proved themselves indispensable at disposal. He'd started with small jobs, unpleasantries he couldn't be associated with, and as any professional big picture pest control team, they'd never asked for more, never hinted at blackmail, and never left a trail. 

"What's the occasion?" Bela asked with a grin. 

"Well, someone is to become corporeally challenged. I simply needed to find a cause." 

"Of course" 

Crowley passed her a manila envelope, "He's won a vacation to Guam, he'll need a guide to get him where he's going, and see him there safely." 

"And this vacation, business or personal?" 

"Very personal... Painfully personal. He'll never get a chance to travel like this again, I want to make certain he has a very, very good time." Crowley replied. 

Bela slid a piece of paper half way out on the envelope, "I do love the beach... And the winner, how certain are we that we have the right person? I'd hate to have to apologize, provide him with the trip anyway, and then have to do it all again." 

"I'll get you a confirmation at the appropriate time. It's all in the information packet." 

* * *

"You're going to enjoy this one." Bela called from the back seat, adjusting her wig and putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

The driver of the large black sedan, in a rather professional looking suit and cap shook his head, replying with a growling Cajun accent, "How do you figure?" 

"Oh, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. You'll have to trust me." Bela replied, "But lose the hat, you'll be coming inside with me." 

"Why would I want to be seen anywhere near this fella, knowing how it's gonna end? If somebody spots me and remembers something later? No, this is all you." 

"Oh, come on, now, my fluffy little beignet, sugar puff, you don't want me to get hurt, do you?" 

"That's a laugh." he replied, pulling up to a red stoplight. 

Bela nodded, "If I told you what he did, he'd never make it to Guam." 

Benny's expression didn't change much, going from hard to harder, and after a moment, just before the light turned green, he answered her, "Stay outside, where I can see you. I'll be waiting by the car door." 

* * *

"Something about this don't seem right." Benny said quietly into the phone, staring through the window of the cheap motel.

Always in separate accommodations, they'd be leaving for Guam in different classes, different planes, different days, even, to be absolutely certain to avoid attention. 

"This has never been a problem for you before." 

"No, I mean, one of us has to stay to make sure he makes the plane, can't be on the same flight. No matter how we swing it, either you here, tail him, and me there to follow him off the plane, either way, if he did what you say, you're gonna be with him, without me. That's not safe." 

"Are you worried?" Bela asked, "That's so sweet of you, but I assure you, I have plenty of way of getting away from unwanted attention." 

"Then why'd you want me to come in?" 

"That's different. I can tail him without being noticed, and if he catches up with me, I'll stay in public places until I can lose him. I'll be fine." 

"What's the big boss want done, anyway? Special orders?" 

"Well, it's a cold dish, so you can guess the recipe is going to be fairly intense." Bela replied, stretching out over the luxurious coverings of a king sized bed in a suite several blocks away. 

"Seafood, then?" 

"How'd you guess?" 

"Why else would we be going to an island in the middle of the Pacific?... Fresh fish." 

"The recipe isn't particularly clear, I think the words 'surprise me' are implied." Bela said, holding a piece of paper up where she could see it more clearly, "There's a picture we can use, no allergies or phobias." 

"Phobias?" 

"Well, I'm sure there'd be some in time, if it takes long enough." 

"What I want to know, darlin', is does the boss want things dished out the way they got served up the first time?" 

Bela's eyebrows went up, and despite her usual malleable morals, her stomach sank slightly, "I'm sure if that were the case, it would have been specified, but don't let me hold you back. This time, I doubt there's such a thing as too far overboard." 

"Well, here's the thing, I got a guy who'd do it. No DNA leading back to us, but it can't happen on the boat. Gotta happen first." 

"You can't do it yourself?" 

"Might as well suggest you do." Benny replied. 

"I haven't got the equipment." Bela answered with a false amusement. 

"Not what I heard." 

"You're welcome to check." 

"So you keep saying." Benny answered, "Look, even if I could, I wouldn't. But I got no qualms about setting it up. You better find out for sure first, though, we only got one chance to do this right... You sure this the right guy?" 

"Positive." Bela replied with an indistinguishable lie, "Set it up." 

* * *

"Mr Bartlett, good to see you again." Bela said through a false smile. She'd had a hand in deaths before, but never once had she been forced to play nice with someone quite as repulsive as Jeff Bartlett.

He was a mouth breather, for one, with questionable hygiene all around, and a look of disgust that had sat on his features so long it had stuck. He seemed to be coated in a layer of grease he'd never be rid of, and spoke with disdain for everyone, and everything around him. 

Bela took a seat on the lounger next to him as he stared blatantly at her breasts, not entirely hidden by her swim suit, "Yeah, you, too." 

"I hope you're enjoying the private beach, the resort is still fairly new, not all of the locals have adjusted to the purchase yet." 

Bartlett scoffed, "Well, the free drinks don't suck too bad. Too much sun, though." 

"I can't control the weather, sorry." Bela replied, bile rising in her throat as he raised his arm to take a sip of something frozen, and his underarm gave a hint of a far worse odor. She wondered, behind her ever polite smile, how in the world any airline let him on the plane in the first place, "How was your flight?" 

"Long." 

"At least it was first class, though. That must have been pleasant." 

"Bullshit. But if you want to make it up to me, I got some ideas." 

Bela's smile faltered, "I can assure you, that will never happen. Now, as part of the package you've won, you're being treated to an ocean cruise, with the option of deep-sea fishing. Whichever suits you." 

"What suits me is un-suiting you." 

"Mr Bartlett, your return ticket can, and will be canceled if this behavior continues." Bela replied firmly, taking a card from the woven beach bag she carried, "Tomorrow afternoon, after you've had the opportunity to sample the local flavors, make your way to this address and ask for Roy." 

* * *

Jeff Bartlett wandered down the dingier, more shady looking back street, certain he was going in the wrong direction. These bigwigs had spared no expense getting him to the island, providing him the most elegant accommodations at every turn, certainly, this couldn't be the right area... It looked far too much like the properties he owned. No one better than the two-legged rats he leased to could occupy these buildings.

A gruff looking man stepped out from a corner, giving him a hard cold stare. 

"I'm looking for Roy. You know him?" Bartlett asked with a sneer. 

"I'm Roy." the man replied, opening a large metal door, "You step right on in here, sir, and we'll make sure you got all you need before we get on the boat." 

"How long is this gonna take?" Bartlett grumbled. 

"Oh, well," Benny replied with a chuckle, "For right now, it's gonna feel like forever." 

* * *

Benny answered his phone, and as he did, Bela was certain she heard muffled screams in the background, "Yeah?"

"I sent an envelope to your room last night, did you get it?" 

"Ah, yeah. School portrait of a girl from some years back. I'm sure it's connected." 

"It is. And being the sweetheart you are, I knew you'd want to make sure." 

"'Cause I don't trust you?" Benny asked with a grin as another muffled scream echoed in the building, ending in a whimper. 

"Because I want you at the top of your game. You would never do this for the money. That's the girl, about the right age." 

"Same age?" 

"I believe so." 

"Okay, thanks." Benny replied, ending the call, and reaching into his pocket for a photo that had seen some wear. 

Benny approached the chair as his friend backed away, and pulled the blindfold from Bartlett's eyes, dropping it into the bound man's lap. 

Taking his time, Benny looked closely at the picture in his hand before holding it out to Bartlett, and leaning in, "You know this little girl?" 

"She's not little, she had tits." Bartlett spat with a tremble. 

"Oh, right answer, wrong words." Benny said, clicking his tongue, "What's her name?" 

"I don't know! I don't know where she went, I just know she left! I had nothing to do with that!" 

Benny turned slowly, looking up to the friend he had waiting in the wings,"Not good enough..." 

"Wait!" Bartlett whimpered, "Wait, why does it matter? Nobody's ever gonna give two shits about one of these little white trash kids fucking up my buildings! God, her mother wasn't even making rent, it's her mother's fault! We had a deal!" 

"Bartlett- It is Bartlett, right?" Benny asked, receiving a nod, "You went too far. Now, I wanna know what happened before I let this guy over here do to you, what I _think_ you probably did to her. So what's this sweet baby's name?" 

"Hell, I don't know! She was just some renter's kid." 

"Was?" 

"She moved, or ran away, I don't know! But I left her alive, I swear! She was fine!" 

"Think," Benny shrugged slightly, "...harder." 

"I don't know! Kate, Candy, Carrie, something short. I just called her goldilocks." 

Benny smirked as his friend began to chuckle, "Is that right?... Well, now, maybe we oughta stick a blonde wig on you, let you take on that mantle." 

"Why are you doing this?" Bartlett asked, squirming, "She wasn't nothing to anybody, her mom said we were good!" 

"Somebody found out. Somebody, well, somebody is real mad you hurt this little girl-" 

"I'm not some child molester! I wasn't sitting in a van at a playground with a box of kittens, okay? She was plenty old enough!" 

Benny deliberately showed the photograph to his associate, "Hey, how old you think this girl is?" 

The other man looked closely, "Well, in the corner, says Diamond Valley Middle School... Can't be more than fourteen." 

Bartlett began to blather, "But, she-, I thought she was in high school, she didn't look that young! Maybe that's an old picture, okay? I don't even remember when it happened, it was a long time ago." 

Benny shook his head, and his associate made for the edge of the room, in a dark corner Bartlett couldn't see, with far too much amusement on his face. Benny clicked his tongue, "Being pretty don't make her a woman. And even if she was, you know what you did was wrong. You knew while you were doing it. How many times you think this pretty little girl cried over what you did? You ever wonder where she is now? How you might've messed up her whole life for her? You think maybe she gets a little older, goes to kiss a boy for the first time, and all she sees is your ugly face?" 

"What is he doing?" Bartlett asked anxiously. 

"Getting the fishing gear ready." Benny replied, stepping back. 

The other man came out of the shadows, approaching Bartlett with a devious look that caused visible fear in the bound man's eyes. He held up a large fish hook, roughly the length of his finger. 

"C'mon, man! She's just some little hoodrat! I won't do it again, I swear! You made your point!" Bartlett screamed. 

"I really don't think we have." Benny answered, indifference on his face as the man crept closer with the long fish hook. 

He took a firm hold of Bartlett's ear, and compensated for the hard shaking of the bound man, bringing the sharp point to the back of his earlobe, and giving a long slow pull forward, piercing his flesh with the thick, barbed piece of metal. 

Bartlett screamed and thrashed to no avail. 

"Now, now, that bait's too big. Too much weight. Better pare it down a bit." Benny chuckled. 

The man ignored the blood on his hands and pulled a knife from his belt, bringing the tip under Bartlett's earlobe, next to his jaw, "Here we go, make it nice and bite-sized... Now, B-.. Roy, how many fish hooks did we want to bait for tonight? ... Ten? Twenty?" 

"How many you got?" Benny asked. 

The man chuckled, and tore the knife upward as Bartlett screamed, severing the lower half of his ear from his head. 

* * *

Bela looked down at the deck of the small vessel, as the plastic-wrapped shell of the barely breathing man with an air of amused and horrified disgust.

"He's barely recognizable." she said. 

Benny nodded, "Not a bad bit of work." 

"Is that... Is that a fish hook in his lip?" 

"Yeah, well, my buddy gets a little excited sometimes." 

"Were you there for all of it?" 

"Enough." 

Bela gave him an agitated look, "If he managed to pay off your friend and get some decoy to take his place-" 

"Now, I was there for enough. That's him, no doubting it. Just some things even I can't watch." 

"Well, leave me my plausible deniability." Bela replied, noticing Bartlett was starting to come around. 

Benny moved to kick him in the head, again, but Bela stopped him, and crouched next to the luckless creature. 

"You, sir, are a perfect example of human filth." 

"...Get it out..." he whimpered. 

Bela looked up at Benny with confusion, receiving a calm, affirmative nod in response. 

"Oh, no." 

"Please!" he rasped weakly, "Please, make it stop!" 

"I'm sure she was thinking the same thing." Bela replied dryly, "And just to put a final question to rest for you, the girl you raped? Her name is Claire." 

Bartlett began to struggle, and Bela backed away a few steps as Benny gave him a sharp kick to the head, knocking him out. 

"Once you're far enough out-" Bela started. 

"I'll let him scream the rest of the way, for sure." 

She nodded, "I'll call the satellite phone the moment I get word, likely to be about eight a.m. for us." 

"If I can hear it over him. It hits nine, though, and it's done, anyway." 

"You're the best, dear." Bela replied with a smile, "Do you want a kiss for good luck on your journey?" 

"Now, why break with tradition?" Benny asked with a toothful grin. 

Bela sighed, and motioned for him to proceed. 

"Get da hell off my boat." Benny grumbled, and waved his arm toward the dock. 

"Same to you, darling." Bela replied, already moving to leave. 

* * *

Crowley found his nephew to be a welcome sight, as he was genuinely fond of the boy. He'd been waiting for so long for the right time. Alfie was finally of an age that he'd understand the consequences of spilling such a delicate secret, and, unfortunately, also deeply involved in a situation that so desperately needed to be remedied.

Alfie nodded, his throat tight, "Yeah... she told me one time, his name was Bartlett. But she let all that go, she doesn't want to have to go through a court battle over something this hard that she has no way to prove. She's been through enough." 

Crowley nodded, pulling his phone from his jacket pocket, "Of course. Dreadful business, horrible ordeal for any victim... She deserves better." 

Alfie glanced at the phone as Crowley sent a quick text, which looked to be two words, "Yeah... I hope you're not going to bring this up with her unless she mentions it." 

"You have such a pure heart, Samandriel. I'm sure you're a comfort to her." Crowley replied, putting his phone away, the words 'alls well' fading from the screen as it went black, "I don't, though. Now, I'm not going to ask you for anything more than your silence." 

"What?" Alfie asked, "About what?" 

"Someone won a free trip to Guam recently. Round trip ticket, expenses paid, all the niceties... Unfortunately, he ran into some trouble while he was there... Also, an associate of mine, one of those overly friendly types who aren't afraid of prison, for the right price, well... he's just had a mishap on his boat and lost an anchor over the Challenger Deep in the Mariana Trench. Bad luck, I'm sure..." 

"Are you serious?" Alfie whispered. 

"Sinking to the bottom as we speak. I'm sure the two are entirely unrelated." Crowley replied. 

"Uncle Crowley," Alfie started, his hands shaking, "You're messing with me, right? This is some kind of sick joke?" 

"Samandriel, you need to ease up, before you develop an ulcer. This isn't the first time I've used a back alley approach to vindictive purposes, and I'm sure it's far from the last. All I needed from you was to make sure I had the right person." 

Alfie's eyes were wide, "Oh my god... That was the text, wasn't it?" 

Crowley shrugged. 

"If I hadn't said anything?" 

"You can do a lot of good in the world, my boy, if you aren't afraid to get your hands dirty. You've been sequestered in this apple pie corner of nowhere for far too long. Stay here if you must, but do try to remember, you have the means to change the world... Or end it, as far as some people are concerned." Crowley answered. 

Alfie didn't answer, shifting anxiously in his chair, and ran a hand over his face, his voice a whisper, "Why?" 

"Because he deserved it. Unless you'd like to tell me he didn't? That Claire, and any other targets he may have had, future victims, possibly, are better off with that bescumbered vermin walking the earth?" 

"You can't ju-" Alfie swallowed hard, and shook his head. 

"Did." Crowley replied, casually picking up a menu from the corner of the table. 

The boy continued to tremble slightly as he mimicked Crowley's motions, trying to avoid drawing attention. It reassured Crowley that his nephew would keep quiet rather than attempt to turn him in. 

It was a hard lesson, and he was sure, as sheltered as Alfie's life had been until this point, that he would have a horrible time learning it. But it would serve him well in the long run. 

* * *

Bela's phone chirped, and the text that came through was from her current employer. It read 'alls well,' the signal listed in the envelope as required.

She dialed the number for the satellite phone on board to reach Benny, as she stared out at the water from the beach. 

* * *

Benny would have been annoyed by the sounds, he generally preferred to keep his targets quiet and sedated, but not this time. With nothing around them but open water for miles, this one, he could scream forever and it wouldn't bother Benny a bit.

"Why?" Bartlett sobbed as Benny came into his view, "Why are you doing this to me?" 

"Because you're scum. Just doing my part to clean up the world a little, get rid of you, and I sleep better, knowing you're not out there hurting some other little girl." 

"She wasn't little! Stop saying she was little! She was near grown!" 

"Not near enough." Benny replied, "Makes no difference, really. She coulda been thirty, forty, I'd still be glad to see you go." 

"What are you going to do to me?" Bartlett asked, struggling to sit up, then wincing, yelping, and falling over again. 

Benny had a good idea why that was, but he wasn't about to investigate the man's trousers to check. 

"Relax. Pretty sure the worst is already over. You're only gonna suffer the stuff I got the stomach to watch, and do myself, now." 

"Do you know what he did to me when you left?" Bartlett asked. 

"Now, I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know. And if you tell me, I may throw up on you, and that's not gonna feel too good, all up in those wounds. But if you wanna risk all that, you go right ahead." 

Bartlett shook his head, bloodied and nearly skinless, in defeat, and lay it back down, "You're gonna burn in hell. All of you." 

"Oh, sure. In fact, you get down there, you see ol' scratch, you tell him I sent you." Benny replied, checking his watch. 

Benny picked up a length of chain, and began winding it around Bartlett's legs, making the man scream and curse with each painful movement. 

The torture he'd witnessed had been brutal, and the rest, far worse, but he couldn't fathom ending the man's life without it. He deserved to suffer. He'd alternated between screaming and quiet sobs for most of the night, laying in the plastic, his clothes, what was left of them, drenched in his own blood, sweat, and filth. 

"You only got a little while left, and this will all be over." 

"You're gonna kill me?" Bartlett asked. 

"No, the water's gonna do that for me." 

"You could just make it quick." 

"Nah, now that I just can't do." 

"You mean you won't." Bartlett spat, "You love it, don't you? Watching people suffer? Fuck it, you know what? That tiny little blonde, she was fresh. Nice and tight. Screamed at me to stop. You would have loved it. Second time was better, she fought less, screamed less. I was itching for another go, but she ran off." 

"Confessing your sins ain't gonna help you none. I'm not speeding this up. The longer you have to wait suits me... Kept a guy alive with an I.V. bag one time, after I took his tongue and hands. Too bad the boss gave us a time limit on you." 

"What did he do?" 

"That man murdered his own child. You'll be seeing him soon enough, you can get the rest of the story from him." Benny replied, "But, on the other hand, you know, you got one more chance, if you want to be sorry about what you did for once. You got till that phone rings." 

Bartlett looked toward the doorway of the cabin, where a satellite phone sat ominously. He stared at it for some time, likely willing it to ring. 

"You don't feel bad for it at all, do you?" Benny asked quietly. 

"I feel bad I got caught by you asshole do-gooders who think justice is tearing a guy open wide enough to put his junk up his own ass." 

Benny cringed slightly, "Now just what did I do to deserve that picture in my head? I'm not the one out there, doing what you did. I'm just cleaning up the mess." 

The phone rang, and Benny picked it up, finding it difficult to hear over Bartlett's sudden screamed pleas for mercy. Benny took a step inside the cabin just long enough to clearly here Bela tell him that everything was going according to plan. 

He ended the call and quickly walked to the diving platform at the rear, where he'd set the anchor he'd chosen, and attached the chain. 

"We're all done here." Benny said firmly, "You know what you did, who you did it to, and you don't got a crumb of remorse for it. You got maybe a minute to think about it on the way down before your lungs give out, but damned if that salt water won't burn. Deep breath, now. It's a long way down." 

"No! Nononono!" Bartlett protested as Benny kicked the anchor off the side of the platform, dragging Bartlett into the water, "No! Please!" 

Benny closed his eyes and breathed in the silence. He only hoped when his time came, his misdeeds would be outweighed by the occasional foray into human pest control. 

* * *


End file.
